Pokémon Hyper-Realistic Emerald (creepypasta)
by IMadeAHorribleMistake
Summary: I got a game from GameStop and it was haunted.


I went into a GameStop to see if they had Pokémon Emerald, a game that is very nostalgic to me. I saw a guy turning in a game at the counter. That game was Pokémon Emerald. The guy saw my clear interest in the game and said "Trust me. You don't want to buy this thing." I ignored the warning because he was wearing a Rogue One t-shirt so I assumed he just had awful taste. If only I listened to his warning.

When I got home, I noticed that the game had a lot of scratches. Nonetheless, I put the Emerald game into my Nintendo DS and started to play it. My game went as usually in the first hour. I started with a Treecko that I named Paul Blart and caught both a Poochyena and a Ralts. However, everything changed when I reached Route 104. I entered Mr. Briney's house and saw that the words "GET OUT" in a hyper-realistic red color. I walked out of the house and went to Petalburg Woods. There were no wild encounters and no trainers at all, not even the Team Magma Grunt that you fight. I also noticed that the music was replaced with an instrumental version of Bring Me To Life by Evanescence but slowed down and reversed. However, the worst was yet to come.

I continued to Rustboro City and noticed that there wasn't a single NPC there. After healing at the Pokémon Center, I went on to challenge the gym. In the gym, there was no music at all and the trainers were nowhere to be found. The textures were a hyper-realistic red color which got more and more hyper-realistic as I proceeded. At the end of the gym, Roxanne was still there. I approached her, expecting the usual Geodude and Nosepass. However, her text wasn't the usual text and said "IF I WIN I GET TO KEEP YOUR SOUL." The battle commenced but the gym leader theme wasn't playing. Instead, it was actually the Giygas theme from Earthbound. Roxanne sent out a Geodude. I easily defeated that Geodude and the next one with my Treecko. I expected to fight her Nosepass but she sent something far worse than anything I would have expected.

She sent out a level 13 Shedinja that was blood red colored. I switched out my Treecko for my Poochyena because Treecko had nothing that could bypass its wonder guard ability. Shedinja used swords dance as I made the switch. I used Bite but contrary to my expectations, wonder guard nullified it. Shedinja used Hyper-Realistic Slash which was an attack that I never saw before. The attack had the same text as sheer cold, horn drill and other one hit ko attacks. Poochyena fainted. My Ralts and Treecko followed my Poochyena as Shedinja easily defeated them.

After the battle, my character was in a pitch black void with nothing else in sight. I couldn't move or even open them menu. I tried to turn off the game but that didn't work. I removed the cartridge from the Nintendo DS and hit it with a sledgehammer. A man arises from the shattered cartridge except he isn't a man. He's a Phantom. Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom. Young Danny Fenton. He was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine designed to view a world unseen. He's gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom. When it didn't quite work, his folks they just quit. Then Danny took a look inside of it. There was a great big flash. Everything just changed. His molecules got all rearranged. Phantom. Phantom. When he first woke up he realized he had snow white hair and glowin' green eyes. He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly. He was much more unique than the other guys. It was then Danny knew what he had to do. He had to stop all the ghosts who were coming through. He's here to fight for me and you. He's gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom. Gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom. Gonna catch em all cause he's DANNY PHANTOM!

"Why are you doing this to me?" I said. "I'm glad you asked. In 2007, my show was cancelled and I was unable to find work since which is why I wanted to exact my vengeance upon all of humanity. However, my plans were foiled by an exorcist who trapped me in this cartridge. I manipulated the code of the game in order to make you destroy the cartridge and free me." I tried to run away but Danny Phantom possessed me. Danny Phantom then got a job at McDonalds and worked up the corporate ladder until he became the CEO of McDonalds. He then bought every restaurant ever created and caused a monopoly in the industry which resulted in a worldwide economic depression. The end.


End file.
